Frozen Hearts
by Ryouki's Slave
Summary: Mawata and Sasame have drifted apart, but what happens when they are trapped together in the Awiyuki mansion one cold, snowy night all alone? Is any broken heart truly unfixable?
1. Memories

**Disclaimer: Its so sad...I own none of the characters in this story sniff but I'm going to go see about buying Sasame as my slave again!**

**STORY THAT LEADS UP TO CITRUS HEARTS FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ONLY READ THAT!**

**Rs: Hey guys, you might remember me as sugarsweetlover or ssl, but when I tried to place Citrus Hearts as a bonus part of this story under T, I ended up losing my original account seven or eight monthes ago. A reviewer did warn me, only a little too late or I would have fixed it ASAP. Because I had computor troubles earlier, I only had the last three chapters saved on my computor and school kept me from retyping the first four. Now that school's out, I'm reposting the story. There are minor word changes and some grammer, otherwise it's the same as the previous. Enjoy!**

**Everybody: WE DON'T CARE, JUST GET ON WITH IT!**

**Rs: Okay, Sheesh...**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

(Flashback)

"_I am the Princess of Disaster, so go ahead and kill me!" Mawata demanded calmly._

"_No, you're not the Princess of Disaster." My heart shattered as I heard her calm voice request that so willingly. I kneeled down to her and tenderly took her hand. She flinched instinctively, but still didn't brush me off._

"_I'm sorry…I didn't think it would push you to this/" I whispered softly as tears began to trickle down her face._

"_I found what I want…" she wept, holding my hand to her silky face for it to only be scalded with burning tears as she gazed up at me with pleading eyes. " I love you Sasame!"_

_My heart swelled with joy. ' She loves me. She loves me!' Still I studied the vulnerability in her teal eyes and my heart sank with realization. ' No…she's just lonely.'_

'_But she said…'_

'_She can't see that she really loves me.'_

'_You could pretend…and at least love her for a little while.'_

'_No, our heart would have fallen too far for her, that life would become inescapable agony. She's still a child; this is merely a fleeting infatuation. She will come to love someone else one day…'_

_My voice felt heavy, an immobile stone in my throat. " I probably could understand you. We're a lot alike…" I paused swallowing, " Including the part of us that wants something we can't have…" I added sadly._

_I felt her trembling underneath me. "No!" She screamed, burying her face into my chest sobbing. " I don't want to be alone anymore! People I think are my friends betray me! My mom doesn't even look at me!" she scrunched up my shirt between her hands as I wrapped my arms tightly surrounding her in an embrace, wishing I could kiss her if it made the pain go away. Still…she didn't really love me._

"_You're all I have Sasame! I don't have anyone else!" she whimpered sadly, reminding me of an abandoned puppy._

_My heart transformed into ice as I listened to her. "I can listen to your problems, but…" My mouth froze as I searched my brain for a way to explain her feelings to her without exposing mine. Finally my mouth began to move again, but mechanically "But, I'm not the one you want to… understand you." There I explained it. She understands now doesn't she? Then why are her lips quivering? Why are her hands shaking?_

_She finally spoke breaking my thoughts "I…I'm just a burden. It's Himeno you love!" she cried accusingly._

"_No that's not it!" I pleaded with her._

'_How could I…when my heart longs for you?'_

_She refused to listen. "You don't see the real me either!" she shrieked pulling away from me. She stared down at the floor, he eyes hollow as tears dripped slowly. "Just… forget… it." She finished coldly, her teal hair obscuring her eyes, before storming out of the room._

"_Mawata!" my voice resonated in the now empty room, where I stood all alone in the darkness._

_(End Flashback, cut to seven months later)_

"Oi Sasame, you leaving yet?" My manager Daisuke called, snapping me out of my daydreams.

"Eh, what is it?" I asked slowly, my mind still trapped in a hazy state.

"Aa, I'll get ready." I answered reaching to the back of my chair for my coat.

"Ano…you know it starts in twenty minutes."

"Aa," I responded nonchalantly while slipping on my winter overcoat.

"You do know that it takes at least fifteen minutes to get to the hospital don't you? His voice was straining in a way that reminded me of our 'Big Brother'.

"Aa," I smiled and as I predicted, he exploded.

"Kyah! Get moving, you're making me anxious! How can you be so calm all of the time?" He bombarded throwing up his hands in frustration.

"Maa, maa Daisuke-san, I'm not the one who so calm as much as you're the one who's high strung." I teased with a wink, before pulling open the front door only to be greeted with a blast of frigid air.

**Rs: Hurray, I bought Sasame as my slave again!**

**Sasame: What joy...**

**Rs: Hey you should be honored!**

**Sasame: Whatever.**

**Rs: What a poophead! Anyways I know the first chapter was a little short, but the next chapter is double in length. If you have any questions or misunderstandings or criticisms, please let me know! I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. I don't mind if you say my story sucks, just tell me WHY!**

**Sasame: Please, you would just throw a temper tantrum!**

**Rs: Would not! Oh yeah, if previous fans remember, I'll make Sasame do whatever they want in the next author's notes. Last time he kissed a many, dressed only in a bathrobe, hell he even stripped, well would have, but his audience fainted! So send in requests!**

**Sasame: Pff! Why should I do anything? You already wrote the lemon I wanted.**

**Rs: (transforms into dominatrix outfit, complete with a whip) Well I could always chain you up in nothing,but-**

**Sasame: NO! Anything but the bondage! Ok fine, I'll do it sobs**

**Rs: (mutters) Heh that was too easy. Good boy! Well timeto folks! I'll post the next chapter up next week!**


	2. Diagnosed Frozen Hearts

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters used in this story!**

**Rs: But still Sasame is my slave!**

**Sasame: Right...**

**Rs: Grrr...**

**Sasame: (sweats) I mean, of course my fair lady!**

**Rs: Aww I love you sooo much! (suddenly sinks into a depressed state) Over 40 hits and yet not one review? I'm so hurt. Wahh I must be such a horrible authoress. I had at least 40 reviews last time before the story was pulled off...**

**Sasame: You know if you actually wrote instead of just ranting, maybe someone would. You whine too much...**

**Rs: Fine. (sniff) Here's Chapter 2 for anyone who cares...**

**Chapter 2: Diagnosed Frozen Hearts**

All I could think of as I wandered through the blustery cold was…her. Amongst the snow crunching under my feet, I heard constant squeals and giggles from girls as I strolled by. One shy one timidly asked me for my autograph. Of course I smiled and signed my name with great flourish. Still as I continued to make my way, I couldn't help, but inwardly wince in remembrance of Kei chiding me about pulling that stunt on television. I paused, staring at my bespectacled eyes in the glass of a shop window and grimaced. Himeno had been right about the glasses, they served no aid in providing a disguise and I removed them, slipping them into my pocket before starting up again.

'Hayate and Himeno…they are so lucky. Even Go has Mayune and Kei is planning to date someone from work. Why am I alone? Is there no one just for me? I pondered gazing down at the glistening snow; my breath clouding before me.

'Mawata…I bet she's moved on. Himeno said she wasn't dating, because she was waiting for someone; probably some guy from school. I hope she's happy. Even if I'm forced to spend the rest of eternity in darkness, may she only experience the light.'

I shuffled my feet through the snow, loathing how it appeared to wink mockingly at me. All the tears she had shed on that day, I could still feel their stains tainted upon my heart. We've barely exchanged cordial greetings since that day nearly seven months ago. My heart ached; does she really loathe me **that** much?

"Well, I'm here…" I exhaled softly as I opened the door to the doctor's office.

"Oh Sasame-sama, come in! Gensai-sensei is waiting for you!" A young woman who sat at the front desk, perked up in newfound excitement. She had emerald eyes that glittered, her delicate face framed by ebony locks.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-san. Gomen ne, am I late?" I asked, peeling off my scarf and gloves.

"Oh-iie, you're right on time!" She replied eagerly, a hint of rose gracing her cheeks.

"Arigatou…Sakura-san." I smiled warmly, which grew even wider upon hearing the cute, nervous remarks she made after I left the room.

"Ahhh…Sasame-san, it's about time!" A deep, rich voice grumbled in my ears.

"Gomen Gensai-san. I was busy at the studio." I explained, but he waved me off.

"Bah, you were only a few minutes late. Now let's get started shall we?"

**(20 minutes later)**

"Alright now I just want to check your heartbeat." The man mumbled gruffly, while sliding the stethoscope onto my back; my skin tingled at the cold steel under my shirt.

"Now take a deep breath and let it out." I did so and repeated the procedure six more times.

"Well…" I remarked jokingly, "Am I going to die anytime soon?"

He let out a chuckle before his lips curled down in a frown. "No, nothing specific is wrong, but Sasame-san…your heartbeat…it works healthily with no sign of disease, yet it pumps slower than normal people's. Steady, but slower. It's nothing really…it's just odd. I've only seen it in a few people and only one other recently…" He shook his head disdainfully.

"Ano…who would that be?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm... let me think for a moment ; I believe it was the youngest Awiyuki daughter. Now what was her name? Mayune- No that was the older one…"

"Mawata-san?" I mentioned tentatively in shock.

"Hai, I believe Mawata-san was her name, such a beautiful, yetsolemn girl…" Gensai-san trailed off, before adding, "I've heard about this from another doctor though. It's been nicknamed "Frozen Hearts". Supposedly it deals with psychological issues that cause a person to draw themselves away from othersalong withphysical side effects including a change in heartbeat like yours." He stopped, eying me suspiciously.

I bowed my head allowing my flaxen bangs to obscure my eyes as memories of everything that had happed with Takako danced in my mind. I had loved her so much, but she loved Hayate, who in turn was unable to love her. That unrequited love had ended up leading to her destruction partially by **my** hand. I would never be able to forgive myself for my actions. I had failed to protect the person I loved most and will forever carry that burden deep inside of me.

"So," I asked in eagerness to escape my thoughts, "how is Mawata-san doing?"

"Well she did come in yesterday with the flu-" I cut him off.

"Eh is she alright?" Concern bubbled in my stomach. Forget Takako. The girl I now loved was ill?

Gensai-san glanced at me and grinned, " I am not aware of how you know Awiyuki-san, but she's fine. Natsue came in demanding for some miracle medicine that would enable her to attend some prestigious dinner tonight…' He paused, allowing the information to sink in.

'Oh yeah, wasn't that the dinner Go and Hayate were blabbing about?' my mind reeled.

"What did you do?" I asked, attempting to sound aloof , I doubt it worked though.

"Well, I'm sure I could have concocted something that would have worked, but I could tell she had nodesire to go…"

"Eh, why not?"

'Oh Kami-sama, why don't I just smack myself?'

"Well I remember Natsue going on and on about important it was, apparently they were all going out to dinner with the two older sister's boyfriends for a get-together or something. Then I looked into the young girl's eyes and saw how stupid she must feel for being the seventh wheel; it must have pained her to listen to Natsue ramble about this. I pitied her…and told Natsue there was nothing I could do." He heaved a heavy sigh.

"That was kind of you." I noted before continuing, "Do you think she made herself sick?"

The doctor shrugged, I doubt she didn't…Still I'm surprised. I'm sure there'd be a bunch of lads to jump at the chance to accompany her.Tch, tch poor girl…" He shook his head dismissively.

'She could have asked me…I would have gone…for her.'

'Sasame no baka, she hates you remember?'

'Yeah I forgot about that…'

'Baka!' I sighed.

"Just how are you aquatinted with Awiyuki-san anyways?" Gensai-san prodded curiously.

How indeed, I can't tell him about the Princess of Disaster and the Pretear; he'd think I was part of some cult that believed in sacrificing virgins or bowing to a block of stone for guidance and then he'd ship me off to the nearest loony bin.

"Well my friends are the ones dating the elder Awiyuki sisters and I just know Mawata through them is all. We're just friends." I explained.

It was the truth after all, wasn't it? Mawata and I were still friends weren't we…or had we become strangers?

" I see…" the older man stroked his gray mustache. I could tell he believed there was more to the story, but come on; does he honestly expect me to pour all my guts on his medical table?

Ewww. Note to self: don't refer to such things in the doctor's office unless you really want to vomit.

"Well that's it for today Sasame-san. You're fine; just take care of yourself. This winter has been hard on everyone." He reprimanded.

"Will do Gensai-san." I replied, bundling up,for the winds were bitter outside and snow was predicted tonight.

Just as I was about to head out the door, Gensai-san called out " Ne Sasame-san, you know the saying how only a warm, loving heart can melt a frozen one? Well then perhaps two frozen hearts can somehow crack the ice off one another, Hmm?"

"Whatever you say Gensai-san!" I waved, knowing he was only teasing me.

"Oi, I'm serious!" He rumbled back heartily.

"Good-bye Sakura-san. It was a pleasure to see you again." I smiled at the young woman.

"H-hai you too. Take care S-sasame-sama." She blushed stammering.

As I yanked open the exit and stepped outside into the roaring winds, I heard Gensai-san mutter in his office, "I hope Mawata-chan's alright, I heard the weather is supposed to get really nasty tonight. It's not wise to leave a fifteen-year old girl alone in a house during such weather, even a capable one like Mawata-chan. My goodness, the servants won't even be home, they're all on winter vacation!"

That does it. There is no way I am allowing the girl I love to spend tonight ill and all alone and in such a storm! Oh matte, that means it would be just the two of us…alone…at night…Oh well, I have made up my mind! Towards the Awiyuki house…er… mansion!

**Rs: Thus concludes Chapter 2.**

**Sasame: No shit Sherlock.**

**Rs: You better watch it! smiles evilly or I'll sell you to helious rebelious.**

**Sasame: shrieks No, no anything, but that!**

**Rs: Heh, well you got lucky, no one sent a review to make you do anything.**

**Sasame: Whew!**

**Rs: If no one sends one for the next chapter...I'll come up with something...**

**Sasame: faints in horror**

**Rs: Ok well, we'll see the rest of the gang and Mawata in Chapter 3: "Friendly" Reunions y'all! Bye!**


	3. Friendly Reunions

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters..blah,blah ok let's move on...**

**Rs:Yay reveiws I'm so happy I could just dance in delight. La de da da**

**Sasame: Will it ever end?**

**Rs: (scowls) Of course not muse! (starts dragging him) Come, come along now. We have to get to ready to give my lovely reviewers Toejora and Leong a gift!**

**Sasame: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Rs: Bye-bye!**

**Chapter 3: "Friendly" Reunions**

(Ding, Dong)

"Any minute now." I muttered through clenched teeth, it was freezing out here damnit!

I saw the doorknob turn and sighed 'Finally…'

"Ah you're here-Oh Sasame-san…I wasn't expecting you…Well come in, come in." Natsue gestured, her chocolate eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Gladly. Arigatou." I responded, stepping in gratefully.

"Oh dear whatever are you doing here?" She mumbled to herself, yet I heard her loud and clear. I couldn't help, but sweat drop slightly.

"Ano…I heard Mawata-san was not well and that she'd be all alone tonight…also the weather isn't supposed to be that great and I-I just felt she shouldn't be alone is all." I trailed off slightly.

Natsue's eyes softened as she arched an eyebrow, "and you thought she'd be pleased for your company…did you not?" She mused playfully.

'Does she know about when-when…Oh shi…take mushrooms' **(Love that line in Spy Kids 2 LOL!)**

"I'm sure she'll be delighted, she's rather fond of you." Natsue smiled impishly.

'You mean she was fond of me, she hates me now' my conscious roared.

"Actually I'm rather glad you came." She breathed loose a weary sigh," Mawata's been withdrawing from us lately, saying she needs to study…demo I'm worried about her. If it weren't how much Mayune begged me to come, I would have stayed home with her tonight. Still, you're here now; I hope you'll look after her. She adores you so…" Natsue added the last sentence quietly, which is rather pointless to me!

'Are you daft woman? She hates me! H-A-T-E-S me!'

I bowed politely. "Of course I will, you have my word as a gentleman."

'Yeah, you have my word as a gentleman that if I could, I would rip her clothes off and make passionate love to her!'

"Ah, Sasame-kun, how have you been; it's been quite some time now." A hand clapped me from behind on the shoulder, accompanied by a warm, deep voice.

"I've been well and you?" I asked turning around to face Kaoru.

"Oh I've been great, I'm in the middle of a new book now…so what brings you here?" He tossed the spotlight back at me with a grin.

"Uh I-"

"Oh he's volunteered to watch after Mawata for us tonight. Wasn't that so sweet of him? My, you look handsome!" She cooed lovingly at her husband.

Kaoru blushed before kissing his wife on the cheek. "Demo not as ravishing as you koi."

"Oh you really think so?"

"Of course my sweet honey bun!"

"Why thank you teddy bear!"

I turned away from them, attempting not to gag; now I understood what Himeno meant about her parents getting all lovey-dovey. It made me want to hurl.

"So Sasame-kun! Have you also finally come to ask my permission to court my youngest daughter?" Kaoru finally included me.

"Huh?" I faced them in sheer dumbfoundment **(Ok that's not a real word, but who cares?)**

"Are you planning on dating Mawata-chan? Hmm?" He leaned over until he was right in my face with that damned stupid arched eyebrow! What is it about arched eyebrows? They're so annoying!

I attempted to back up, but he had me cornered. "A-ano I-"

(Ding, Dong)

'Whew that was a close one!' I heaved a sigh in relief.

"Hayate, Go, you're here at last!" Kaoru strolled over to greet them.

"Yo," I heard them answer.

'Tch, tch have they no finesse whatsoever?'

"Oi what are you doing here?" I snapped back into reality to find myself face to face with a scowling wind knight.

"Me? Oh I'm just here to ensure Himeno remembers to bring a protection against a certain "something." " I winked teasingly.

Hayate turned so red; he would have made the very color itself envious. "Why I'd never- Kami-sama, her parents are going to be there!" He exclaimed, preparing to charge at me, but he never got the chance.

"Hayate!" We both turned to see Himeno gliding down the stairway and into Hayate's arms. She looked so beautiful in a silk blue gown with a diamond "H" necklace and matching diamond earrings. Her makeup was light and only made her natural glow more entrancing. It made me feel guilty for talking dirty about someone so pure.

Hayate embraced her tightly as she giggled, "You're finally here, I missed you so much!"

"Oi, it's only been since yesterday tulip-head. There's no reason to get all sentimaenta-" He broke off as she chastely kissed his lips.

"I know, demo it still felt like a long time." She whispered tenderly, allowing her head to rest upon Hayate's chest.

I averted my eyes and my heart ached. It was always like this and each time…I would feel so alone.

"You look nice." I heard another female voice state crisply and glanced up to notice Mayune with Goh. He was bright red and scratching his head nervously.

'Someone's got to teach that guy how to stay cool around the opposite sex.' I thought to myself, writing a mental note to tutor my friend in the art of courtship.

"Y-you look too beautiful for words…" He mumbled with averted eyes as she blushed slightly before taking his arm with a small smile.

Hmm, maybe there's hope for him yet. She did appear rather lovely in a red gown similar to Himeno's with a pearl necklace and matching earrings. She also wore long elbow-length white gloves along with a white faux fur shawl. Her cotton-candy hair was piled on top of her head as her eyes glittered under smoky eye shadow; her lips a tantalizing red.

"Himeno-chan," another feminine voice called "you left your fur!" I cast a fleeting look back at the staircase to see my beloved Mawata racing down the stairs with a fur similar to Mayune's only the color of Himeno's hair.

"Ah, arigato, Mawata-chan!" Himeno blushed slightly, taking the fur from Mawata's hands, before draping it over her shoulders.

Finally, Mawata noticed me and froze in shock. "S-sasame-san? What are you doing here?"

'Uh a little help please? I'm getting rather tired of being asked this!'

Fortunately, Kaoru filled in for me. "Oh Sasame-kun has offered to stay with you and ensure your safety tonight."

She recovered her poise instantaneously, "Aren't I a little old for a…babysitter?" she asked coldly.

'Shoot, she really does hate me!'

" Hai, but you are unwell and I do not feel comfortable leaving you, ill, at home, and all alone in such weather!" Natsue snapped.

"Besides, Sasame-kun came all the way over here, because he was worried about you; would you really wish to turn the poor man back into the cold now?" Kaoru interjected.

"Whaa?' my mind reeled as I heard chuckling next to me.

Mawata stood flabbergasted. "Sasame…worried about…me?" She whispered so softly only I could hear, because duh, I'm the Knight of Sound right?

"Well?" Mayune asked, her voice growing irritated.

"Alright…Onegai…forgive my rudeness minna-san." She stared at her feet.

A silence clung to the air until Kaoru broke it.

"Well…should we go now?" he suggested.

Mawata and I just stood there while everyone around us bundled up.

'Why should it matter to her whether I worried or not?' I wondered sneaking a glance at her.

As everyone got ready to head out the door, I heard Hayate whisper mischievously in my ear, "Remember to keep "something" in your pants tonight buddy."

I shot him a glare and glimpsed once more at Mawata, just in time to hear Himeno add in her ear, "Have fun, Sasame's all _yours_ tonight!" Mawata blushed a bright crimson as she tightly pursed her lips. Our eyes met, but we quickly diverted them.

With that, the front door slammed.

'Well here we go…it's just me and her alone…Damn that Hayate for placing such lewd ideas in my head!' I gulped.

**Rs: He he Sasame's a pervert!**

**Sasame: (out of view) AM NOT!**

**Rs: Yah, yah we know. You know according to the anime, he's acting way OCC, he was much more playful in the manga. I wrote this before seeing theanime so I was lost when everyone kept telling me this sounds out of character for him. Oh well, "Que sera, sera" as Shigure would say! **

**Sasame: Can I come out now?**

**Rs: Oh yes! I forgot, my previous reviewers know how rewarding I am when it comes to gaining their reviews yet these present ones have left no request so alas what is an authoress to do? I have decided both shall own him each for three days to do **_anything_** they want! Heh if they wish to tell me what they did with him just say so in a review and I'll post it in the next author's notes! Same goes for anyone, if any reviewer desires a kiss or anything else whatsoever, they'll get it in a heartbeat. So since she was my first and most inspiring reviewer, let's start off with Leong! (pushes a random buttom)**

**Leong: (appears coughing in a plume of smoke) Gah what am I doing here?**

**Rs: Ahem (points to previous text)**

**Leong: Wow, are you serious? **

**Rs: Of course, Sasame come here!**

**As if miraculously, Sasame appears. His flaxen hair waved elegantly through the air as violet eyes enchanted all who met their gaze. He had a smile to rival the gods in melting all who stood before him into a puddle. As for his ensemble or lack thereoff...well I'll just leave that up to your imagination (wink) However he did have a pure white ribbon tied in a bow around his neck.**

**Leong: Kyah! He's all mine! (rushes up to him)**

**Sasame: My how beautiful you are my lady. So esquisite... (bows and kisses her hand as any gentleman would ) I'm all yours to do **_anything_** you want...(with that he sweeps her off her feet bridal stlye as they disappear back to Leong's place.)**

**Rs: Well I'm outta time folks, but I warn ya, the next chapter will be part of the reason for the rating. Until then!**


	4. Soaked and No Power

**Disclaimer: No I do not own these characters. Hell I wish I did though! I'd be be bloody rich! Muwahahaha**

**Rs: Ah here comes Sasame, I haven't seen my muse in a while!**

**Sasame walks stiffly, his hair in disarray with his lips bruised. His clothes hang to him in tattered shreds.**

**Rs: (smirks) Did you have fun?**

**Sasame:...You got to be kidding! They both decided to have sleepovers inviting every Sasame fanfirl they knew. All the girls expected romantic swept-off their feet kisses and those that wanted more...Well let's just say I will never fantasize about being with more than one woman. I can't physically keep up! (collapses)**

**Rs: Well I better let the poor bishie rest now. Enjoy the chapter! (Drags Sasame out of view)**

**Chapter Four: Soaked and No Power**

'Stay calm, remain your composure.' My mind chanted.

I finally managed to force a small smile. "Well it looks like just the two of us."

"Hai." She answered quietly, but was it just me or was her heartbeat speeding up a bit? "You know…you don't have to smile if you don't want to…" She pointed out softly.

There's no point in lying to her so…"Why not?" I cocked my head slightly.

A reddish tinge sparkled on her cheeks, was it from her illness or something else? Still she maintained her composure. "What's the point?" she inquired icily

"Smiling makes you feel better somehow, why don't you try it?" I raised my eyebrow coyly, forgetting how annoying it is when people do that. Ok I guess this makes me a hypocrite.

"I'll pass…May I take your coat?" She responded before releasing a small cough

It was that moment I finally surveyed her. She appeared to have lost some weight as bruises clung below the bright teal eyes adorning her ivory face. Still she shone as radiantly as ever, her teal curls glowing against her cotton lavender nightgown under a silk blue robe decorated with sakura petals and matching shoes. No matter the circumstances Mawata always had a regal air about her.

"Iie it's alright…I'd hate to trouble the sick. It was pretty convenient for you to become ill was it not…Mawata-san?" My eyes narrowed slightly.

"What makes you say that?" She replied unsteadily.

"Isn't missing the party what you wanted? You didn't have a date and would have been overshadowed by your older sisters…isn't that right?" I implied lightly.

" I don't know what you are referring to…" She replied crisply.

I shrugged. "What I don't understand is why a beauty like you with so many admirers didn't just ask one of them? Were they all sooo bad? Hmm –Ah-ah-choo!" Unfortunately a loud sneeze broke my questioning; my head began to feel…light.

"Sasame-san!" Mawata cried in concern.

Geez that snapped her?

I let out another sneeze as she gently fingered my hair and shirt and cast a shy glance at my pants.

"You're soaked!" she admonished.

"Well it was snowing pretty heavily and my clothes aren't exactly waterproof." I pointed out.

"I see…we ought to get you something imm-" Mawata was cut off as all the power flickered off.

Moments later a loud grating sound rang in my oh-so sensitive ears as steel doors fell on the entrance upstairs they also obscured every window and entrance leading to upstairs or outside that could double as an exit with fat, thick steel walls.

"Well," Her voice chimed in the darkness as the sound produced her image before me. "This…complicates things a bit."

"You think? So…what just happened exactly?"

Mawata released a fatigued sigh. "We now have two separate alarm systems. The first is a normal one that can only be deactivated by shutting off all the power in the house, but that automatically sets off our backup system as you can see." She paused before adding under her breath, "I told Okaa-chan this was more trouble than it was worth."

"But if there's no power, how does it work?" I mused.

"How should I know?" I could feel her scowl at me in the dark. "I don't know everything Sasame-_san._"

"Alright we need to cooperate here. First things first, we need some light. I don't like the dark." I shuddered; this darkness only brought back painful memories.

"It suits me just fine, demo I suppose some light is necessary." She scoffed.

'Of course it suits the darkness surrounding her heart, but I thought that was gone…What pain could she still be clinging onto?'

I followed her footsteps effortlessly as she groped her way through the main hall. Her footsteps echoed in the lonely veil over all I could see. I heard a drawer slide, some rustling and a click before a beam of light became visible.

"Better now?" She asked, her tone sounding slightly irate.

"A little." I relented.

She shook her head disdainfully as she dug back into the drawer and snatched a box of matches, before heading back to the living room and beginning to light some oil lamps and candles.

"Now…for the…fire." I was quickly reminded of how ill she was as footsteps became unsteady and her breathing grew shallow and labored. I swept her up in my arms bridal style, while inwardly delightingin the sensation of her heart racing at my touch.

"N-nani, what are you doing?" She stammered as I gently placed her on the couch.

"You are not well and need some rest. Allow me to start the fire for you." I whispered, lightly caressing her hair before taking the matches.

The woodbin next to the fireplace was conveniently full to the brim. I loaded an armful of wood into the fireplace and proceeded to start a fire. It took a few minutes, but I had one blazing brightly. I heaved a small cough, feeling slightly feverish.

"Your clothes!" Mawata quickly sprang off the couch towards me.

She shyly took my hand, slowly leading me to the laundry room where she checked for something I could change into. All she found were Mayune's clothes, Natsue and Kaoru's bathrobes and two fleece blankets. I squeezed her hand slightly, which made her realize she was still holding mine. Embarrassed, she snatched hers away.

"Gomen nasai. I didn't mean to-" She quickly turned towards the stack of clothes, rummaging through them.

I frowned staring at my own hand; why did she have to take her's away? It was so delicate and…warm. I sighed longing for those silky fingers to entwine with mine once more.

Mawata finally faced me with her eyes diverted as she offered Kaoru's bathrobe. "Here this will have to do until the power comes back on."

My mind felt slightly hazy with fever as I asked, "Will you help me undress onegai?"

The only light present was the small beam from her flashlight, but I saw her turn bright crimson, as she was caught off-guard.

" Ano… Daijoubu da ka Sasame-san?" She bit her lip nervously.

" Hai, demo I need you help one-gai." I rolled my tongue on that last word, stepping closer to her.

"A-alright…" The usually composed girl stammered.

She slowly slipped off my coat and pulled off the soaked cranberry fishhook knitted sweater underneath, before sliding my undershirt over my head. I shivered as her fingers brushed lightly across my skin. Mawata paused, gazing longingly at my chest, lingering on my abs in almost a trance, making me appreciate all the hard work I had gone through as a Leafe Knight. She caught me watching her and jerked her head away as she stooped down to remove my shoes and socks, her hands trembling. When she had finished, her eyes darted away in even more embarrassment if possible.

"A-ano…do you think you could uh… you know…" Her cheeks blazed in the darkness.

I noticed her discomfort and smiled, " Of course…"

My head now felt a tad clearer; as I unbuttoned my jeans, Mawata quickly spun around and shakily began hanging my clothes to dry. I tossed her my jeans and chuckled when she released a small squeak as they landed on her head, before slipping off my boxers.

Throughout this I overheard Mawata murmur over and over like a mantra. "Do not peek. Do not peek. Do not peek…"

I couldn't help, but smirk. 'Hmm I guess she's not as innocent as one would believe.'

Taking my time, I slid on her father's robe, tying the rope loosely around my waist. This was going to be fun!

"Ano…are you finished?" she stuttered as she turned around again.

"Just one more thing…" I responded playfully as I handed her my boxers.

She froze with them in her hands, her eyes widening at the violet material strewn with gold musical notes. The girl's heart started racing so fast, I was afraid she'd have heart failure.

"What's wrong Mawata-san?" I whispered sweetly in her ear, "Have you never seen boxers before?" I feigned astonishment.

She jumped away at such an intimate closeness, " Of course not I-I-I-"

"You what?" Kami-sama, what's wrong with me, I'm acting like an idiot.

'I guess that's what they mean by being a fool for love.'

"Forget it! I'm making some ramen for us to eat!" She snapped.

"How there's no power?" I countered matter-of-factly

'Satan claim me no before I blow it forever!'

"I'll find a way!" she proclaimed in a manner most unlike herself and wait…she had the flashlight!

"Matte Mawata-san! Gomen ne!" I called after her pleading, before snatching up the blankets and racing after her.

**Rs**: **So what'd y'all think?**

**Mawata: That was horrible! You made me look like a pervert!**

**Rs: Well...you are.**

**Mawata: I most certainly am not!**

**Rs: Whatever, you know the truth. Boys aren't the only gender with a dirty thought or too.**

**Mawata: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? (runs away sobbing)**

**Rs: (stares at watch) 3, 2, 1-**

**Sasame: ( obviously in good vigor again brandishes a sword whilst appearing from nowhere) What did you do to Mawata?**

**Rs: Oh please..put that away, she was just complaining about me making her sound perverted.**

**Sasame: Well..You did kinda...**

**Rs: Any complaints?**

**Sasame: (blushes) Well...no, but you should tone it down.**

**Rs: Gosh if that was so bad, just wait until you see her in the last chapter...Remember?**

**Sasame: (wipes away blood trickling down his nose) That's true.**

**Rs: Anyways review time!**

**Sasame: You gotta be kidding!**

**Rs: You're very well-rested and impecabbly (sp?) polished, besides, Tragic's a big fan of yours (hands him review card)**

**Sasame: You don't say...I'll be right back. (vanishes)**

**Rs: Come on, let your dreaminess ensue...(pushes a button and Tragic Alchemy comes coughing from a cloud of smoke)**

**Tragic Alchemy: Uh what exactly am I doing here?**

**Rs: It's review card time! Since you didn't come with an idea...Well I've allowed Sasame to plan that. (winks)**

**As if on cue Sasame comes out, godlike as ever, dressed in a white tuxedo. With a snap of his fingers a table covered with a deep red tablecloth set for two appears. With another snap, a pair of glowing candles come into view. A third snap and a slow song starts up.**

**Tragic Alchemy: Wow..what is this?**

**Sasame (places his hands on her waist) A date. I thought we could dance while dinner is prepared for us** _Tragic-san._

**Tragic Alchemy:( nervously wraps her arms around his neck) Is this another dream?**

**Sasame: Would a dream taste this good? ( He removes one hand from her waist allowing his thumb rests righton her earlobe, the other fingers curlingpossesively around her neck towards her hair. SlowlySasame brings his lips down so that his warm breath tickles her lips,before capturing her lips with his.)**

**Rs: (sweatdrops) Ok I guess I better go, I'd hate to see the real fireworks! Until next time!**


	5. Melting Frozen Hearts

**Disclaimer: No I don't own any of these characters, there I said it, you happy now?**

**Rs:Ah it feels good now that I don't have to retype anymore...**

**Sasame: Please, you still typed like 7 pages for your new story. You are going to post it soon...right?**

**Rs: Yeah oh when'd you get back? How was your date with Tragic-san?**

**Sasame: (beams dreamily) Heaven...that's all I'll say...**

**Rs:Right...well you really cheered her up! Poor Tragic-san had a knee surgery!**

**Sasame: Well since she reviewed again ...can I take her out?**

**Rs: (arches an eyebrow) Sure if she wants to. Anyways here's Chapter 5!**

**Chapter Five: Melting Frozen Hearts**

"Mmm! This is delicious. Your culinary skills are exceptional." I praised warmly.

'I have to stop acting like a goofball, it gets me nowhere.'

"Arigatou, demo really it's only ramen." She answered with a small smile.

I was dumbfounded. There we were, sitting wrapped in a blanket on opposing couches to keep our freezing butts warm, slurping ramen in a locked up and powerless house and she finally _smiles_? Well…I'll take what I can get.

I beamed "Mawata-san…you have such a beautiful smile."

To my silent dismay, her smile quickly faded. "Arigatou Sasame-san." She replied cordially before asking "So why do you think the power went out so suddenly?"

" Hmm…the blizzard must have done something to the power lines. At any rate, I doubt they'll make it home tonight…" I trailed off.

She placed her empty bowl on the coffee table between us. "You mean we're stuck here all night…alone? D-demo what if you-" Mawata broke off fidgeting with her robe as a rosy glow danced on her cheeks.

"It's alright. I would never take advantage of a girl. " I soothingly reassured her, gathering the dirty dishes to place in the kitchen sink. Once I was out of her earshot, I added, " Unless of course she asked me too. Heh, Mawata would never permit me to though."

Once I had returned, she had already regained her composure. She waited until I was seated before asking "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm feeling much better are you?" I was worried her labored breathing had returned and she almost appeared to be stifling moans of pain.

" Of course I am." She managed another smile, "Why do you ask?"

I frowned, placing my hand on her forehead. "You don't sound good." As I expected, she was fairly warm.

"Well, I'm just fine." She snapped, jerking away with blazing cheeks.

"Maa, maa. I thought you were all about telling the truth." I mused.

"The truth tends to only burden others…it's better not to make them worry." She replied quietly.

"You're making me worry more by not telling me what's wrong." I frowned, while gently tracing her jaw line.

Sheglanced away. "Well I feel a _little_ weary and cold and my head and joints ache _a bit_." She finally admitted.

" I see…" I contemplated the thought for a moment before heading over to her couch. " Now take off your robe and lay down." I gently commanded.

She panicked " Nani yo! What are you going to do?" she cried as I undid her robe and eased her down on the couch on her stomach.

" I'm just going to give you a massage to loosen up and relax your muscles. Now be a good girl and do as I say." I reprimanded.

" I don't need to be coddled!" she insisted struggling.

To force her to stay still, I straddled her back, trying to ignore the sensation of her bucking against me and started on her shoulders. "Nonsense, everyone needs a little coddling every now and then."

" I don't…need…any…" she sighed as contentment seeped through her body.

As I worked, I felt so many tight knots in her shoulders alone. Had this girl never relaxed before?

"Mawata-san you have so much tension for one so young. Is there anything you're worrying about?"

" Iie…I need…to be strong…I promised." She mumbled quietly.

"What did you promise, to whom was it to?" I questioned.

"……."

" Do you not wish to talk about it?"

"……."

"Mawata-san?"

"…Otou-chan…it was my Otou-chan. He told me if anything were to happen to him-" her voice cracked as tears sprang to her eyes. " If anything were to happen to him-I was t-to be strong f-for Mayune and Okaa-san and then-and then he-" Mawata broke out in sobs as tears ran down her face. "G-gomen ne I need to s-stop demo I-I 'm too weak!" she wept bitterly.

"Mawata…" I climbed off her and sat her upright. "Oh Mawata…you're not weak for weeping. It takes a strong person to bottle all of your pain and sadness inside, demo it takes an even stronger person to let it all go, to say what troubles you. If anything I'm sure that's what your father meant." I whispered caressing her teal locks.

"Honto ni?" she bit her lip with her head hung down in shame.

I raised her chin so she faced me. "Honto ni." I clarified, wiping away her tears in small strokes with my thumb. "Do not be ashamed to cry. Each tear you shed shows just how much you love him."

" D-demo…" she sniffed.

I held her to my chest; "You gave your shoulders for your mother and sister so they could deal with their grief. Now allow me to lend you mine so you may face yours." She trembled in my arms as scalding tears bathed my chest, turning into hysterical sobs.

"Sasame! Why did he have to die? Why did he leave me? I was alone…so alone…No one seemed to understand my pain! They all saw in me only what they wanted to see. No one was there…No one would hold me and say everything will be all right. No one…No one... I was left to drown in an inescapable pool of loneliness. Kami-sama he was everything to me! Happiness, Joy, Innocence, my childhood, they all _died_ with him!" she cried in despair.

" It's ok…let it all out." I murmured, rocking her gently.

Listening to her cries made my heart ache inside. She had definitely been the apple of her father's eyes. Then to have the one you loved most taken away so young…Yet still to honor him, you smiled and shouldered everyone else's grief.

'Mawata…you're so selfless. In your own way you were just trying to protect the ones you love. You even went as far as boxing up your own heart in order not to be a burden on anyone else, still…sometimes it just makes things worse'

Sasame-san? Are you alright?" Mawata's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "You're…crying…" she pointed out worriedly, her own tears long stopped.

I raised my hand to my cheek feeling the signature dampness of tears." So… I am. It's been so long but the pain is still as fresh as that day." I whispered hastily reaching up to wipe my eyes, as more shameful tears threatened to leak out, but Mawata stopped me.

"Didn't, didn't you tell me that it's ok to cry? Why hide your tears? You listened to my worries; you were there for me…Now I…"she paused tentatively embracing me, " want to be here for you."

Suddenly a dam collapsed inside of me as tears came cascading down my face. It was as if a part of me was melting inside...

**Rs: I know I'm soooo evil for making everyone's favorite bishie cry and leaving a cliffy. DON'T HURT ME!**

**Sasame: (smirks) If they do, you deserve it. Heh**

**Rs**:** Sure...well one more chapter to go then I'm done!**

**Sasame: Ahem..do you mind?**

**Rs: Fine I'll transport you to Tragic-san, but if she doesn't want you, you better come back OK?**

**Sasame: (produces a red rose from nowhere and winks) Oh don't worry, she'll want me!**

**Rs: Have fun and send her my best wishes!(hits a button and Sasame disappears) Well that's all for now folks!**


	6. Not Alone Anymore

**Disclaimer: No I do not any of these charaters ...m-must not cry...(starts bawling)**

**Sasame:Now, now don't cry so.**

**Rs: (sniff) You're being awfully nice (grows suspicious) Why?**

**Sasame: No reason!**

**Rs: I doubt it...oh well... THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! YAY!**

**Sasame: Ow you're hurting my ears! **

**Rs: Oops sorry...well here we are!**

**Chapter 6: Not Alone Anymore**

_(recap)_

_Sasame-san? Are you alright?" Mawata's voice snapped me from my thoughts. "You're…crying…" she pointed out worriedly, her own tears long stopped._

_I raised my hand to my cheek feeling the signature dampness of tears." So… I am. It's been so long but the pain is still as fresh as that day." I whispered hastily reaching up to wipe my eyes, as more shameful tears threatened to leak out, but Mawata stopped me._

_"Didn't, didn't you tell me that it's ok to cry? Why hide your tears? You listened to my worries; you were there for me…Now I…"she paused tentatively embracing me, " want to be here for you."_

_Suddenly a dam collapsed inside of me as tears came cascading down my face. It was as if a part of me was melting inside..._

She said nothing, holding my head against her chest as a mother comforts her child; a place of security where they obtained life's first nourishment. Her fingers gently ran through my hair as she hummed soothingly. I heaved a sigh when no more tears would come; her very heartbeat in my ears relaxed me.

" Do you feel better now? Did I say something wrong…to make you cry?" her voice rang harmoniously

" Iie, it's just the idea of boxing in your own feelings for the sake of others reminded me of something I once did a long time ago." I closed my eyes trying to blot out the memories of _her_ in vain.

"What happened?"

I hesitated, "Have you heard about Takako? " I finally asked.

Mawata seemed to ponder that for a moment before responding. " Wasn't she the previous Pretear who fell in love with Hayate, but became the Princess of Disaster when her love wasn't returned…" Mawata's voice trailed off sadly.

I flinched slightly hearing my previous love described so…candidly, but it was the truth. "That is true, but what the others didn't know was that I-" I paused slightly not sure if I should go through with this, but decided to. "I loved Takako… I loved her…" I confessed.

Mawata fell silent for a moment. "So…when you talked about loving someone who loved another and not being able to protect them when their own love was rejected on TV that day…you meant Takako?"

"Hai." I admitted

" That must have been…unbearable…to feel so powerless to protect her as you watched her heart break and her soul surrender itself to darkness. Still you must have loved her even then." She murmured sympathetically.

" Hai…I loved her the and at the very moment I was forced to seal her away, to destroy her…" I let out an involuntary shudder, causing her to embrace me tighter. "Kami-sama I'm so pathetic. I have a solution to everyone's problems, yet I can't even mend my own broken heart…so pathetic." I scoffed at myself.

" Oh Sasame you're not pathetic at all. You just did what you really believed was best. It's impossible to have answers for everything in the world." Mawata insisted kindly " I do understand one thing though; that loneliness of feeling unable to tell people the emotions in your heart; that hollow feeling of having nobody to lean on. It's really hard to be the one supporting everybody, because then when you need someone to lean on…there's nobody left." Her voice sounded so distant.

"You'll always have me." I reassured fiercely, nuzzling closer against her while snaking my arms around her waist.

"S-same here. " her voice wavered slightly, her heart had started racing.

I inwardly frowned, what was I doing wrong? I was pretty content; my head snuggled in the valley of her breasts wasn't that bad either-wait valley of her breasts, arms around her waist? How could I be so careless, I hadn't even noticed! Wait, I take that back, part of me had noticed, a part that had noticeably grown. Shit!

As gracefully as I could, I quickly stood up. "A-ano I ought to put some more wood in the fire- it's dying out." I sputtered.

Then I noticed her gaze fell lower than my eyes, focusing with dark eyes what was now at her eye-level. I quickly spun around

'You idiot, standing up? Hell, you might as well just shove it in her face!' I took a deep breath as I refueled the fire. ' It's ok, maybe she didn't see…Just act like nothing's wrong.' I loosened my robe slightly to help "cover myself" before returning to my own couch, quickly sinking into the blanket.

"Better?" I asked.

"Hai…" was it just me or did her eyes seem to glitter devilishly?

"Sasame…" she began, shivering slightly, "I'm positively freezing! May I stay on your side with you one-gai? " She asked mimicking my earlier seducing drawl.

I inwardly gulped " Of course you may." I grinned weakly.

To my surprise she immediately plopped down on my lap, facing me and began snuggling up against me. " You're sooo warm!" she giggled mirthfully.

' Damnit! She's only throwing gasoline on the fire!'

"Glad to help." I choked out, attempting to shift slightly at hard evidence of what she was doing to me.

"It's too late now. I can already feel it." She smirked somewhat proudly, placing a feathery kiss on my cheek as her hips rocked closer to mine…

"Iie! I can't!" I cried out.

Her grip on me loosened as she drew back. "Are you not pleased?" When I didn't answer, she slid off my lap with her head down.

"Gomen I was too forward." She turned to run away in embarrassment, but I grabbed her hand.

"Iie don't you get it? I don't want to hurt you…Mawata…Ashiteru!"

'Oh no…I said it…what now?' my mind raced.

" _You_ love _me_?" she whispered.

Then she said something I only dreamed she'd ever say, "Baka why didn't you tell me? Didn't you know?" she brushed her lips with mine in an innocent, chaste kiss. "How much I love you?"

I stared at her, completely stupefied. "D-demo?"

"Baka anata!" she kissed me again and this time I eagerly responded, forcing her down on the couch as we kissed again and again, each one more passionate than the last.

Finally, I decided to try to be a little more daring and gently flicked my tongue against her luscious pink lips, pleading for entrance. She hesitated, not exactly sure what to do. However, a few more playful licks told her what I wanted and she parted her lips with a soft moan. I entered her slowly, not wanting to scare her, as the gentle moans escaping were _very_ encouraging.

Soon she attempted to fight back, timidly then aggressively. I had no trouble submitting to her, allowing her the opportunity to take control.

'What a fast learner my woman is! When have I ever been able to call a woman mine? It's a nice feeling…with a good ring to it. Hai, she is mine and mine alone. Those delicate fingers running through my hair, those tantalizing lips kissing mine, those beautiful sounds she makes when I please her, they're gifts she gives _me_.'

Finally, I decided she had enough practice and I began to play back. She put up a magnificent fight, but I gently forced her tongue down asserting my authority, which basically said, "It is the man's duty to protect his woman."

She relented with an adorable pout and instead began snaking her hand down lower…

"Iie, onegai!" I cried breaking away from her, struggling to regain self-control.

"D-did I do something wrong?" she asked timidly.

Once I could look at her without longing to spring her, I faced her. "Iie, it's just if you go there…I don't think I could stop myself." I panted heavily

"D-demo I don't mi-" I cut her off.

" Iie!" I bellowed frightening her, before I realized my mistake. "Gomen, demo iie you're not ready. Oh…do you know what you do to me?" I groaned.

She blinked "I bring you pleasure? You desire me?"

" Few things turn a guy on more than the honor of being able to teach a young woman about the ways of love." I whispered huskily.

"Then I want you too I-" I placed my index finger on her lips to silence her.

"Are you ready for the possibility of a child? I gave your parents my word as a gentleman. If we're going to make love, I want to do things right with wedding rings on our fingers. Still most importantly I want you to graduate, to go through school. You're still young koi, you might fall in love with someone else someday. I don't want to tie you down." I kissed her forehead.

" That won't happen anata! I love you and only you! Demo you're right though, we should take things slow. I really am not ready, still I was afraid you might reject me if I didn't…you know…" she blushed

" Never, Ashiteru koi." I insisted embracing her tightly.

"Ashiteru." She answered placing a small kiss on my lips, cuddling close to me.

Suddenly I noticed something; it was as if my heart and her's were beating at a faster pace, to those of everyone else. What was more was that they were beating to the rhythm of one.

' Heh, I guess Gensai-san was right. Two frozen hearts can crack the ice off each other.'

**THE END**

**Rs: Whew, that was a lengthly task! LOL I made Mawata somewhat OOC, but I just couldn't resist!**

**Sasame: I didn't mind...**

**Rs: I think we can see that (smirks) Ok now if you haven't already and you wish to you can read the lemon companion I made for these two called "Citrus Hearts". It was originally for a contest against one of my more experienced buds, but I think I came out on top!**

**Sasame: That doesn't sound right...**

**Rs: Who asked you? Anyways review time! Did you have fun with Tragic?**

**Sasame: Why of course...(grins devilishly) we had quite a good time.**

**Rs: Oh boy...Well we have a new reviewer. See?**

**Sasame: So she likes them fun and playful ne?**

**Rs: Well you that is... icegirl13-san is writing another multi-chapter masterpiece for you and Mawata.**

**Sasame: You mean "Brewing Love" ? I love that one!**

**Rs: Well by all means prepare yourself. (Sasame disappears) Now for our honored guest...(pushes a random button)**

**icegirl13- (Comes tumbling in a cloud of dust) Ick what am I doing?**

**Rs: You're here for review time!**

**icegirl13: What?**

**Sasame: (Appears clad only in a white bathrobe looking like the God of Love) Greetings** _icegirl13-san._

**icegirl13: Sasame-san...what are you doing?**

**Sasame: (picks her up bridalstyle) Well...Let's just say...you won't be an ice girl by the time I'm done with you. (kisses her passionately)**

**Rs: Here you can borrow my muse to help you on your next chapter; consider it a gift from one authuress to another. Have fun! (pushes a button and the couple disappears) Well that's all for now! Sayonara! Until next time!**


End file.
